elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Cabin in the Woods
|image1 = Book03.png |caption1 = |título = |título_completo = , Volume II |autor = Mogen Son of Molag |coleção = |peso = 1 |valor = 8 |id = 000EF638 }} :Artigo principal: Livros (Skyrim) é um livro que pode ser encontrado em . Localidades *Pode ser comprado de Urag gro-Shub no The Arcanaeum. E pode ser encontrado nas prateleiras da biblioteca. *Bards College, em Solitude, em uma prateleira na biblioteca. *Blue Palace, em Solitude, em uma prateleira no quarto da Jarl Elisif. *Bryling's House, em Solitude, em uma prateleira. *Biblioteca de Farengar Secret-Fire's em Dragonsreach. *Fellstar Farm, em Iversead, numa estante com outros três livros. *Filnjar's House, Shor's Stone, na mesa próxima da cama. *Honorhall Orphanage em Riften. *House of Clan Battle-Born, em Whiterun, quarto leste. *House Gray-Mane em Whiterun. *Moorside Inn, em uma cômoda em um quarto à direita. *Severio Pelagia's House, em Whiterun. *Ustengrav na mesa próximo ao baú, onde se encontra os primeiros magos. *Vittoria Vici's House em Solitude. *Windpeak Inn, em Dawnstar. Conteúdo Português No final de uma noite, algumas temporadas atrás, um soldado voltou para casa depois de várias batalhas sangrentas. Ele decidiu que ele salvaria um pouco de ouro e decidiu atravessar o pinhal a pé. O primeiro dia de sua jornada foi bastante sem intercorrências, o soldado preso ao caminho principal e manteve um ritmo acelerado. Quando começou a escurecer, ele colocou o rolo da cama, construiu uma pequena fogueira e preparou um coelho que ele pegou. "Um bom dia de verdade", pensou para si mesmo enquanto adormeceu. Em parte, durante a noite, o soldado foi acordado por soluços suaves na distância. Ele agarrou sua espada, assumindo que era um truque de bandido, mas fingiu dormir para que ele pudesse dar um salto sobre eles. Depois de alguns minutos, os soluços começaram a se afastar de seu acampamento até que ele não conseguiu mais ouvi-lo. Durante o resto da noite, ele dormiu com um olho aberto. No segundo dia, o soldado despertou com o que o sono podre pôde dar-lhe de descanso e começou a atravessar a floresta a um ritmo mais rápido, com a intenção de colocar a distância entre ele e o que já ouviu na noite passada. Quando o dia continuou, começou a chover pesado, então o soldado construiu um abrigo a noite, para que ele pudesse ficar seco enquanto dormia. Levou um pouco mais para adormecer com pensamentos da noite anterior em mente, mas finalmente dormiu. Desta vez, ele acordou com um soluçar de forma que soasse como se estivesse fora do seu abrigo. O soldado agarrou sua espada e se arrastou para fora do abrigo. Em frente ao fogo, viu as costas de uma mulher fantasma soluçando em suas mãos. O soldado reuniu sua coragem e perguntou o que estava errado. Nenhuma resposta. Ele começou a aproximar-se lentamente, mas antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la, ela se virou e gritou para ele. A mulher fantasma levantou um machado e correu para o soldado, desaparecendo antes de entrar em contato. O soldado partiu para a noite com apenas sua espada na mão. Ele correu até a primeira luz do amanhecer, onde ele começou a sair da estrada novamente, tão rápido quanto ele podia se mover. O terceiro dia foi brilhante e ensolarado, mas o soldado, chacoalhado e sem sono, nem percebeu. Ele se moveu o mais rápido que podia, tentando atravessar a floresta antes da noite cair. Quando a o céu começou a ficar escuro, ele viu uma cabana fora da estrada e pensou para si mesmo que seria um bom lugar para ficar a noite. Depois de chegar na cabine, ele passou algum tempo bloqueando as portas e as janelas, nada entraria. Apesar de seus preparativos, ele não conseguiu dormir. Ele sentou em que usar para ser o quarto da cama das cabines, olhando a porta barricada, tremendo. Eventualmente, ele não conseguiu mais manter os olhos abertos e adormeceu. Desta vez ele acordou rindo do outro lado da porta da barricada. Soou como a mulher antes, mas ele se recusou a acreditar que era ela. O soldado atravessou a porta para encontrar a mulher fantasma da noite anterior, olhando para o chão, rindo histericamente, com o machado na mão. Ele começou a atacar imprudentemente a mulher fantasma, mas ele sentiu que seus ataques eram pouco eficazes. Ele usou um pergaminho de Fireball, que provocou um grito dela e a explodiu, desaparecendo. A provação terminou, e o fantasma desapareceu. O soldado dormiu bem naquela noite, e no dia seguinte fez uma excelente distância pela floresta. Quando o sol começou a pousar, ele saiu do outro lado da floresta e olhou para trás, lembrando-se dos dias anteriores. Quando ele se virou e começou a se afastar do bosque, ele podia jurar que podia ouvia os soluços novamente. Inglês Late one night, a few seasons ago, a soldier was returning home after several bloody battles. He decided he would save some gold and decided to cross the pine forest on foot. The first day of his journey was rather uneventful, the soldier stuck to the main path and kept a brisk pace. When it started getting dark he set up his bed roll, built a small fire, and cooked up some rabbit he had caught. "A fine day indeed", he thought to himself as he fell asleep. Partway through the evening, the soldier was woken up by soft sobbing in the distance. He grabbed his sword, assuming it to be a bandit trick, but pretended to sleep so he could get the jump on them. After a few minutes, the sobbing started moving away from his camp until he could no longer hear it. For the rest of the night, he slept with one eye open. Day two, the soldier awoken with what rotten sleep he could catch and started off through the forest at a quicker pace, intending to put distance between himself and what ever he had heard last night. As the day went on, it began to rain heavy, so the soldier built himself a shelter for the evening, so he could remain dry as he slept. It took him a little longer to fall asleep with thoughts of the previous night in mind, but eventually slept. This time he awoke to sobbing that sounded like it was right outside his shelter. The soldier grabbed his sword, and crawled out of the shelter. In front of the fire, he saw the back of a ghostly woman sobbing into her hands. The soldier mustered his courage, and asked her what was wrong. No answer. He began to slowly approach, but before he could reach her, she turned and screamed at him. The ghostly woman raised an axe and ran at the soldier, disappearing before she made contact. The soldier took off into the night with just his sword in his hand. He ran until the first light of dawn where he started down the road again, as fast as he could move. The third day was bright and sunny, but the soldier, rattled and sleepless, didn't even notice. He moved as fast as he could, trying to get through the forest before night fall. As darkness began to fall, he saw a cabin just off the road and thought to himself it would be a good place to bunker down for the night. After arriving at the cabin, he spent some time blocking the doors and the windows, nothing would get in. Despite his preparations, he could not sleep. he sat in what use to be the cabins bed room, staring at the barricaded door, shaking. Eventually he could keep his eyes open no longer, and fell asleep. This time he awoke to laughing on the other side of the barricaded door. It sounded like the woman before, but he refused to believe it was her. The soldier burst through the door to find the ghostly woman from the night before, staring at the ground, laughing hysterically, with axe in hand. He began to recklessly attack the ghostly woman but he felt his strikes were less effective. He used a scroll of Fireball which drew a scream from her and she exploded, disappearing. The ordeal was over, the ghost was gone. The soldier slept well that night, and the next day made excellent distance through the woods. As the sun began to set he came out the other side of the forest and looked back, remembering the days before. As he turned and started walking away from the woods, he could swear he could hear the sobbing again. Curiosidades *Parece ser uma "sequência" de The Woodcutter's Wife escrito pelo mesmo autor. *Diferente de outros livros em Skyrim, não há referências a ele nas florestas do continente. *O nome pode ser uma referência a um filme de terror de mesmo nome. Bugs * Ao ler este livro, há uma chance muito pequena de que ele comece a misc. quest para encontrar a espada de Red Eagle, mesmo que o livro não tenha nada a ver com ela ou com aquela quest. Aparições * de:Die Waldhütte en:The Cabin in the Woods es:La cabaña en los bosques fr:La cabane dans les bois it:La capanna nel bosco pl:Żona drwala, tom 2 ru:Хижина в лесу